Cahill Resort
by iheartamianplusnatan
Summary: After The Dead of Night, Vespers Book 3, Amy, Dan and the team at Attelboro decide to take a vacation at the famous Cahill Resort in Greece. But what turns out to be a leisure pleasure trip takes a sudden spin, with secrets, lies, love, and a Truth Serum. And lots of Amian. Rated K ; lots of love drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope all you Cahill fans like this. Sorry, no Natan, Natalie is still captured by the Vespers, but I worked with what I had. This si after the Vespers book 3, by the way. Please review!**

**Warning: If you are Allison H., don't read this until your birthday.**

_After Vesper Book 3..._

Chapter 1: Arrival

Amy and Dan Cahill stepped out of the dark plane and into a bright ray of sunlight. Squinting, they got their first look at Icaria, a tiny Greek island out in the middle of the Mediterranean. Large producer of coconuts and bananas. Also, Cahill vacation hotspot.

Dan hooted as he dropped his bags and ran into the sparkling blue Aegean. Amy groaned as she heaved Dan's backpack and the rest of their bags, including a pet carrier holding their beloved cat, Saladin, over to the taxi waiting for them.

"Dan!" she called. "If you don't get in NOW, we're leaving for the hotel without you."

Dan mumbled something under his breath about bossy sisters, but eventually, he reached their car and climbed in. They sped off towards the middle of the island, where the resort was.

The Cahill Resort was famous among the Cahill family, but only few people were ever available for vacation. Amy, Dan, and their crew at Attleboro decided that it was time for some luxury, since the instructions from Vesper one had ceased. They had agreed to meet up in Icaria for a week, or until Vesper One sent them another text message with instructions. Amy found it hard to relax when she knew that the lives of Nellie and the others were in the ruthless Vesper's hands, but for once she agreed with Jonah, they needed to "chill out".

Once the car reached the hotel, Amy paid the driver, and the two sibling set off. Their rooms were on the top level, with an amazing view of the thick rainforest, stretching beach, and ropes course. This would be fun.

As soon as Amyput her suitcase on her bed, her cell phone buzzed. A text from Sinead popped up. It read:

WANT TO GO TO POOL? HAMILTON AND JONAH ALREADY THERE.

Amy agreed, and five minutes later, she had a new bikini on and was ready to go out.

Dan stopped jumping on the bed abruptly and frowned. "Where are you going?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "The pool, you dweeb. And this is just for the older kids. Go to the arcade or something where you won't bother anyone." The last thing Amy needed on her vacation was for Dan to ruin it by getting kicked out on their first day.

After Amy left, Dan flopped down on his mattress. What could he do? Atticus, his best friend, was with his father and brother doing research in Rome, and would be away for a month. No friends = no fun. Obviously, Amy didn't want him to go down to the pool, but maybe he could spy on them. There was definitely a spark between Hamilton and Sinead, but Amy would catch him for sure. No, he needed a better way of getting to them.

Suddenly, Dan sat bolt upright in his bed. Of course. A way to make Amy and the others to spill their secrets...a Truth Serum!

But how were you supposed to make a Truth Serum? "This is a Cahill resort." Dan muttered to himself. "Anything is possible."

**Sorry, this chapter is super short, but the next ones will be longer. That is a promise. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back with my next chapter, this one is defenitely going to be longer**

Chapter 2: Hamead

Sinead was happy. Really, really happy. She and Amy and Hamilton and Jonah were sitting by the pool and laughing and talking like nothing had ever happened with the vespers. I felt good to finally relax. Still, she felt a little twang of guilt for her brother, who was locked up with all the other Cahills that had been abducted by the Vespers.

But there had been no texts lately from the Vespers, and they would just have to wait it out.

Next to her sat Hamilton. A couple times she caught him sneaking glances at her, but along when she turned, he was facing the complete opposite way. So then she started looking at him, and when he turned, she looked the other way. This went on for some time, until Amy abruptly stood up, pulling Jonah with her. "We'll go get some refreshments. I think I see a smoothie bar over there."

"But you don't even know what flavor I like!" protested Sinead. While she partly felt a shiver of happiness at the thought of being alone with Hamilton, she also was nervous. What would she say?

Amy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Sinead, I would think you had a little more faith in me than that. I know what smoothie flavor you like! We're best friends!" She left, dragging a protesting Jonah along with her. "Yo!" he said indignantly. "Where are you taking me?"

When they were out of earshot, Amy shook her head in exasperation. "Did you even see the looks that Sinead and Hamilton were giving each other?"

Jonah narrowed his eyes. "Hamilton and Sinead? Somehow, I did not see that coming."

Amy shrugged. "Hamilton's smart. He got early admission into Notre Dame. And Sinead's plenty strong. Now that I think about it, they are a great couple!"

Jonah was still not convinced. "Whatever, yo. Let's go get those smoothies."

Meanwhile, Sinead was watching Hamilton demonstrate how to do a Pocahontas dive. "You're really good," she remarked as Hamilton plopped himself down next to her, sopping wet.

"Yeah, well. You know. All that muscle conditioning and stuff."

Sinead laughed. "If I were exploring in that rainforest, you'd probably be the person that I'd want with me." Then she realized how awkward that sounded, and her face flushed. "I mean, since you're so strong and all."

"Actually, I was thinking about exploring the rainforest tomorrow. I didn't know that anybody wanted to go. It would be awesome if you could come along with me." He paused. "I mean, since you're so smart and all."

Sinead smiled hugely. "Sure. That'd be so much fun."

"Great." Hamilton smiled too, and all of a sudden, Sinead's world started spinning. Hamilton was smiling at her. Hamilton. Smiling. At her. She felt so happy that she could burst.

"Uh, is this a bad time?"

Jonah was standing over them, holding four smoothies. Immediately, Sinead and Hamilton whirled around and took the smoothies, not looking at each other. A minute later, Amy came over to join them.

Amy could see how much Sinead was beaming, and Hamilton had a smug look on his face. Did he ask her out? Did Sinead ask him out? Did he like Sinead? Did Sinead like Hamilton? So many question swirled around in her brain. She decided to ask Sinead about it later, but she never got the chance. Hamilton and Jonah decided to go running on the beach, and Sinead declared that she had shopping to do, so Amy went back to her room, feeling deflated. Even Dan wasn't still there, which meant that he'd either made a new friend, gotten kicked out, or both. Probably both.

Amy reached for her phone to call Evan, but then remembered, and stopped herself. Adding to her list of miseries, last week, she had broken up with Evan, her boyfriend. He had left the mansion, and never returned, and Amy hadn't seen him since. She wasn't going to call him, look at his picture, or even think about him. No way.

Why she had broken up with Evan? Amy herself didn't even know. Evan had accused her of dumping him for Jake Rosenbloom, but that was a joke. Jake was in college, while she was in high school. Also, he was a bit snotty. No, Amy didn't really know why she had broken up with Evan, but she was strangely glad that she did.

Amy put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, and went out for a run. Running helped clear her brain. She jogged all the way around the hotel and tennis courts, the pool, and part of the long stretch of beach. She didn't see Hamilton or Jonah, which was just as well; she wanted to be alone.

As she looped back around towards the tennis courts, she heard someone running behind her. But before she could turn around, she heard a voice that made her spine tingle with anger.

"Hello love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all. So, thanks for the reviews, and I hope to get more on this chapter. I try to make them kinda short, so you wont have to wait long to get them. Keep checking! Cheers! **

**Oh, and happy early birthday to ****amianplusnatanforever****, a.k.a, Allison H., who really should not be reading this b/c it is a birthday present for her, but whatever. **

Chapter 3: The Truth Serum, Part One

Where is the first place to start when looking for the recipe for a truth serum? To Dan, the answer was obvious. In the Arcade.

Asking an adult would be out of the question. Adult's natural instinct when they first saw Dan was to not trust him. They would probably ask him all sorts of nosy questions and get suspicious. The library was also not an option. First of all, Dan hated reading. Secondly, librarians tended to get wary around him, like he was going to torch the books or something. And there was a very slim chance that the museum would say anything about potions. So, Dan was left to find a partner who knew how to make a truth serum. Or, where to find one, anyway. And the best way to find a partner was in the arcade, where most boys his age went.

Dan was good at analyzing people. Down at the Arcade, he saw a fat six-year-old and a geeky seventeen year old arguing about Pokémon statistics. No way. Further down, there was a skinny boy with glasses that Dan questioned. Unfortunately, the boy knew nothing about a Truth Serum. Finally, Dan walked out of the Arcade, feeling that his plan had already failed. He was seriously considering going to the Library, when a girl appeared next to him. "Are you lost?"

"Huh?" Dan turned to find a girl of about thirteen, with long blonde hair in a ponytail, and wearing cutoff jean shorts and a raggedy tank top.

"I said," she repeated cheerfully, "are you lost?"

"No."

"Sorry, had to ask. My parents are the managers for the Resort. I'm supposed to walk around and ask if anyone's lost, or if they need help, or whatever. It's super boring."

Dan laughed. "Wow, that does sound really boring."

"Yeah," the girl agreed emphatically. "It's especially bad when some groups from separate branches start fighting, and I have to call Tony to come break it up. Also, we have so much security to keep out bugs and other stuff, and one of my chores is turning it all on. What do your parents do?"

Dan swallowed. "They're dead."

The girl gasped. "Oh, I'm really sorry. Was it the clue hunt?"

Dan nodded. "What branch are you in?"

"Janus, but don't tell anyone. Mom and Dad want the hotel to have an 'unbiased reputation' or something like that, so we usually don't give out our branch."

That's cool. I know someone from Janus. Jonah Wizard." Dan assumed that this information would send the girl screaming away, in a frenzied search for the famous pop singer, but she just nodded and said, "That's cool. He's a pop singer or something like that, right?"

"Yeah." Dan attested. "Don't tell him this, but I think his music is garbage."

"Me too!" They both laughed. "My name's Bella." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Dan. I have an older sister, Amy, and were staying here for about a week."

"Cool. What branch are you in?"

Dan hesitated before saying, "Madrigals."

Bella furrowed her brows. "Madrigals? Oh, I think I've heard of them. Are they a Cahill branch?"

"Yeah." Dan rushed on to change the subject. "So, can you show me the control room? With all the camera's and stuff?"

Bella smiled mischievously. "I'm not supposed to know where it is, but I can take you there. I know almost every nook and cranny of this whole island."

A thought began to form in Dan's mind. "_Every_ nook and cranny?"

Bella smiled proudly. "Every single one."

"Would you happen to know where I could get a Truth Serum?"

Bella thought for a moment. "I suppose we could ask Nathan. He's the in-house expert on potions. He owes me a favor for getting him out of a tight spot. Actually, I think he owes me a couple favors, because I got a month of room service for lying to my parents that I was actually the one that set off the stink bomb."

"So that's a yes?"

"Heck yes!"

Bella and Dan went off together towards Nathan's lab.

Once inside, Dan could smell something burning, and, -was that asparagus? A man of about 40 appeared from the back room, with his red hair flying all over the place and his safety goggles strapped over his eyes, giving him the appearance of a bug. A wild, crazy, nerdy bug.

"How may I help you today, Miss Bella?" he asked casually.

Bella got straight to the point. "We need to make a Truth Serum."

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Wow, I wouldn't know how to make a Truth Serum! One hasn't been seen in decades! The last person that knew how to make one was, lets see, I believe it was that Lucian, Capricorn, -he was the old potions specialist- but he died twenty years ago, out in the rainforest. Your best chance of finding a Truth Serum is going into the rainforest to locate his hut, and to try to find his personal archives. It definitely won't be easy."

Dan shrugged nonchalantly. "I've done harder," he replied in a casual tone. But on the inside, his stomach flip-flopped. Inside the rainforest? What lunatic would want to live there? Dan didn't like to even look at it, that's how much it creeped him out.

Bella beamed. "Thanks for the info. Oh, and tell my parents not to worry about me, but I'll be in the rainforest." With that, she and Dan hurried out.

"Well, now we know where to start," Bella chattered brightly.

"All right, let's go." And together, Dan and Bella plunged into the woods.

**Please please please review! This is my first story, and I want to make more, so can you also give me some good ideas? Thanks! Also, I need a name for Jonah's to-be girlfriend. Any ideas?**

**PS Next chapter is more Amian, so keep checking!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you like this next Chapter- its pure Amian fluff. I'm sorry, all you Natan/Danatalie fand, but Natalie is currently a hostage, so I can't make her fall in love with Dan. (yet! evil laugh) So, please review! Lots! Also, I need lots of help from you guys for ideas. check the bottom for more deets. Cheers!**

Chapter 4 : Ian's Secret

"Hello love."

These words made Amy whirl around to find Ian Kabra behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "You dumped us and headed to Argentina!"

Ian shrugged. "I had an amazing lead, and it got lots of new information. So I returned to Attleboro, but nobody was there. Then I figured out that you had come here. So, I chartered a private jet and flew here."

Amy scowled. "Let's go bring you to Sinead. She'll decide what to do with you."

Ian's eyes widened. "Please, Amy, no! You can't tell Sinead, or Hamilton, or any of them. They can't know I'm here. They'll kill me! Please, Amy! You're the only one I can trust."

Amy was in the process of reaching for her cell phone when something in Ian's voice made her stop. She sighed. "So, you want me to lie to my best friend, brother, and comrades for a guy who left me to die in Korea, almost fed me to the sharks, and dumped us about a week ago with nothing, and, for all I know, might be a Vesper!"

"That sounds about right, love."

Amy groaned. "Fine. I don't know why I'm doing this, but fine. I won't tell anyone that you're here."

"I knew you would do it, love."

"Don't call me that."

"Of course, love."

After and awkward silence, Amy motioned with her hand for Ian to follow her. "C'mon, we can go to my bedroom, and you can show me the new information you've found. And _then_ you'll leave."

"Deal." Ian nodded and followed Amy around the back of the hotel. "We can take the service elevator and nobody will know that you're here. Dan shouldn't be in the room, but just to make sure, I'll go in first. Don't make a sound."

Ian saluted sarcastically. "Sir yes sir."

"You can't pull that off with a British accent."

As soon as Amy announced that the coast was clear, Ian went into her and Dan's room. Amy opened up her laptop and pulled up their current evidence. "So far, we figured out that the hostages are probably being kept in Argentina, where you were. The evidence to support that is the lizard that Nellie was holding up in the photo. It's from Argentina." Amy shrugged helplessly. "And that's all we know. For now. So, what do you have."

Ian shrugged. "Basically the same as you do, but more. I'm almost positive by now that Isabel Kabra is a Vesper, based on some of the correspondence that I found in her inbox. I hacked into her email. Also, I found out that the hostages are NOT being held in Argentina, (the lizard was a decoy) but there is a base there that the Vespers sometimes use for meetings and stuff like that in Argentina. We could try and go there and hack into their database, since it's not a very well known spot, and there isn't a lot off surveillance. But, on the downside, Isabel is the Vesper that is in charge of the base, and she still hates you guys for getting her in jail. If you were to be caught, she would torture you slowly and painfully, and then kill you."

Amy snorted. "Thank you, Captain Sunshine. Any other brilliant ideas? That don't involve us being tortured?"

"Patient, love. As I said, we might want to steer clear of the base in Argentina. But, by hacking into Isabel's email, I found some valuable information about where the hostages are being kept. They only gave some codes, though, and most of them make absolutely no sense, even to me."

Amy's eyes lit up. "Codes! Perfect. Can I see them?"

Ian nodded and handed her two pieces of paper from inside his pocket. They were replicas of emails that he had printed. The first one read:

TO : V-AGENT KABRA

FROM : V-SIX

SUBJECT : NEED MORE CAT FOOD

AGENT KABRA,

WE NEED MORE CAT FOOD FOR OUR NEW PETS. PLEASE REPORT TO ROOM C216 FOR MORE INSRUCTIONS. YOU KNOW WHERE. AND IF YOU DON'T, TOO BAD! BY THE WAY, ON YOUR WAY OUT, PLEASE PICK UP SOME EGGS, GRAIN, YELLOW PLASTIC, AND TALAPIA. I KNOW THAT YOU HATE BEING A MESSENGER, BUT IT IS FOR POSTERITY.

SINCERELY,

VESPER SIX

The second email read:

TO : V-AGENT KABRA

FROM V-FOUR

SUBJECT : CLIENTS

AGENT KABRA,

FLY IMMEDIATELY. OUR FRIENDS, VESPER 7 AND 8 TOGETHER NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE. BRING TRACKING INFORMATION. LEAVE GAURDS. NOW. YOU KNOW WHERE. YOU USED TO BE A MOTHER YOURSELF. OR IS THAT NOT HOW THEY SAY IT?

SINCERELY,

VESPER FOUR

Amy groaned. "You're right, those made no sense. I need to think about them for a minute."

Ian was just fine with that. He sat and watched as Amy stared at the emails with concentration. A small strand of hair had come out of her reddish-brown braid, and was now hanging down the side of her face. Ian thought that was cute.

Ian didn't really want to admit to himself the real reason that he had come to Cahill Resort following after them. He tried to convince himself that it was just the new discoveries that he had made, but really, it was more than that. It was Amy.

OK, so maybe Ian hadn't just hijacked Isabel's email. He was also looking at Amy's. And when he saw that Evan, her boyfriend, had emailed her a million times about why she had broken up with him and so on, Ian's stomach had done a somersault. Amy was free for anyone. He had to make a move before someone handsome and smart, like that snob Jake Rosenbloom, stole away Amy. But now, sitting here beside her, Ian realized that Amy would never like him in the way that he liked her. Never. There was an invisible barrier between them that could never be dissolved.

"OK." Amy said finally, looking up from the papers. "The first step to figuring out what the heck this means is to write down all the possibly significant stuff, and try to piece them together." She took out a piece of paper and started making a list. "First, from the first email. Number one is that cat food reference. They also said that the cats were their 'new toys'. That can only mean the hostages. Number two is the list of things he tells Isabel to get. Eggs, grain, yellow plastic, and tilapia. He's probably giving her a clue as to where to go, since right after it, he tells her that it's 'for posterity'. On to the second email. Number one is when Vesper four mentions Vesper 7 and Vesper 8. Who are they? I have a feeling that their names are significant, somehow. Number two is when he mention Isabel being a mother, and that's not how you're supposed to say it."

"Well," said Ian, sitting straight up, "We know that 'the cats' are the hostages, so that's a start. Now we just need to figure out what 'Eggs, grain, yellow plastic, and tilapia' means."

Amy frowned. "I guess you could put all the first letters od the words together, but that doesn't make any sense. EGYT?"

"Wait." said Ian. if you add the 'p' from 'yellow plastic', that makes-"

"-EGYPT!" Amy finished for him. She jumped up and gave him a big hug. "You got it! Now we know where the hostages are being kept! Egypt!" They both sat there beaming at each other, until Ian cleared his throat. "Should we get back to the rest?"

"Oh, um yeah." Amy picked up the second sheet of paper. "Now we just need to figure out the names of Vespers 7 and 8. Can you check your mom's email from here? There might be some reference to them in there."

Ian nodded. "Sure. It'll take about an hour though. How about you go down and get some snacks for us?"

Amy smiled. "Sir yes sir."

"Shut up."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amy went downstairs with a giddy smile on her face. She was so oblivious to the world around her that she didn't notice two small shadows passing right next to her.

"Wow." Dan remarked. "She looks weird."

"Yeah." Bella agreed "I wonder why?"

Dan smirked. "Another reason to get to that Truth Serum quicker."

**OK, so it's kinda a cliff hanger, but thats the way i like it. So, I would really appreciate some new ideas for the upcoming chapter. So, here are some questions. PS. If you answer these fro me, I will thank you in my next chapter! :)**

**1. What shoul the name of Jonah's new crush be?**

**2. Should Dan fall in love with Bella, or should they just be friends?**

**3. Who should Bella and Dan use the Truth Serum on?**

**Thanks for answering! Keep checking for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am with a new chapter! It's super short, but whatever. I had writers block writing about Jonah having singers block. Ironic. Anyway, kinda cliche, but I hope you like it. Special thanks to martigirl, Cobra1902, Paris Cahill, and GoneAngel for answering my questions! Sorry about the shortness! Cheers!**

Chapter 5 - I'm not Jonah Wizard

I was official. Jonah Wizard had singers block.

While he had many reasons for agreeing to go to the Cahill Resort, (including chilling' out at the beach, meeting hot girls, and finally getting away from reality) his main one was to write a new song. Ever since he had started going across the world with Hamilton, looking for random artifacts for Vesper One, he had lost contact with his fans and his music. In other words, his life. His fans were begging for new songs and products. So, in his downtime, Jonah had planned to write a new song. It had to be catchy and popular, to keep him from falling down to sixth on the charts. One Direction had proved to be major competition. Who knew that girls really loved guys with English Accents? Oh, well. Jonah should have seen that coming. Amy was proof that British guys were easier to fall for.

The problem was that Jonah could NOT think of a single thing. Sure, the beach was beautiful, and the sparkling Aegean waters felt amazing, but rappers didn't sing about that stuff. Opera singers, maybe, but not rappers.

Feeling like a failure, Jonah walked down the boardwalk, oblivious to where he was going. One moment he was strolling, next moment he was crashing into someone.

"Ouch!" he heard the person cry.

Jonah pulled a girl of about sixteen to her feet. "I'm so sorry. Are you OK?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah." Now that the danger had been averted, Jonah got his first good look at the girl. She had your average light-brown, shoulder length hair, and she was wearing sunglasses, a Mumford and Sons T-shirt, and purple jean shorts. Her arms were slightly pink from sunburn, and her freckles stood out against the white of her cheeks.

"Hi," she introduced herself. "I'm Martina."

"Hey. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

"Apology accepted. What branch are you in?"

_That seems to be the generic question on this island_, Jonah thought to himself. But, instead, he said, "Technically; Janus, unofficially; Madrigal. You?"

"Half Tomas, half Ekat."

Jonah frowned. "What?"

"My mom's an Ekat, and my dad's a Tomas."

"Wow, you look nothing like a Tomas. They're so…..so…..big."

Martina laughed. "I think I inherited my mom's looks. Although, I can still kick butt in Kung-Fu."

"Remind me never to run into you again."

Martina squinted at Jonah's face. "Have I met you before? You look so familiar."

Jonah's internal alert system went crazy. If he told Martina that he was Jonah Wizard, then everyone in the hotel would know, and Jonah's plans for a peaceful vacation would be ruined. "Uuuuh, I get that a lot. I mean, people tell me that I look familiar. But my name's…Justin. Justin Malone."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." Martina motioned with her hand. "So, you wanna go to the ropes course with me? I've been wanting to go, but you need a partner."

Jonah nodded. "Sure, ho-," he stopped himself. "I mean, sure."

"Cool." As Jonah and Martina walked off towards the ropes course, Jonah started composing a song in his head. It was about a girl…..

**Other Good Stuff To Read:**

**1. Second Generation Cahill Chatting**

**2. Interviewing the Clue Hunters**

**3. Cahill 101**

**4. Cahills Read Fanfictions**

**If you have read or written any more good ones, please tell me and i'll read them! Thanks!**

**P.S. The next chapter is probably going to be more Hamead/Sinilton, whatever you want to call it. Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, i'm back with some Hamead! Yay! This chapter took me a while to write b/c I had writers block, and I used some truth or dare. OK, I know, that game is way overused in fanfiction, but I had to do something! Please review! Thanks!**

Chapter 6: Jungle Date

The next day, Sinead was up early. She pulled on some leggings and a form fitting top, tied her hair into a ponytail, and hurried outside to where she and Hamilton had agreed to meet. As soon as she got to the bench outside of the hotel, she sat down and checked her phone for the millionth time. Nope, no texts from Hamilton. Was that supposed to mean something? Like, maybe if a guy didn't text you, did that mean he didn't like you? Or worse?

Someone behind her cleared his throat. She whirled around to find Hamilton standing there, smiling. Suddenly, her brain went into hyper-speed. _Do I look OK? Does he think I look OK? Why oh why didn't IO wear lip gloss. That's what Amy wears on her dates, right? Right?_

"Are you all ready to go?" Hamilton asked.

Sinead nodded. "Yep." She internally scolded herself. _Be intelligent!_

As Hamilton and Sinead walked to the edge of the rainforest, they chatted about different stuff. Movies, the Vespers, the pros and cons of making your own iPad, that sort of stuff. Sinead was surprised to learn that Hamilton was actually really smart.

As they entered the rainforest, the ground became mushier underneath their feet, and the sun rose higher in the sky. Hamilton had brought water bottles, and they had and amazing water fight. It felt refreshing under the hot sun.

Sinead kept sneaking glances at Hamilton when he wasn't looking. He looked so calm and confident, not at all worried about how he looked or acted. _He's obviously been on other dates_, Sinead thought to herself. For some reason, the thought of Hamilton on a date with someone else made her really annoyed.

They walked deeper and deeper into the foliage, until Hamilton produced a basket and a blanket from his backpack. "I thought maybe we could have a picnic."

"Okay." Sinead shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but inside, her girl sensors were screaming.

Hamilton spread out the blanket and passed Sinead a turkey and tomato sandwich. "Your favorite."

"Thanks! How did you know?"

Hamilton blushed. "I asked Amy."

They ate in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, though, it was a comfortable one.

Once they had finished, Hamilton lay back and broke the silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

Sinead nodded, her mouth full of chocolate chip cookie.

"Where are your parents?"

Sinead almost spewed cookie all over Hamilton. Instead she swallowed calmly and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Hamilton shrugged. "Just wondering. I've never heard you mention them before."

Sinead wavered. She had never told anyone her secret, not even Amy, her best friend. On the other hand, she knew that she could trust Hamilton.

She smiled. "Maybe I'll tell you…..in a game of truth or dare."

Hamilton snorted. "You can't play truth or dare with only two people."

Sinead shrugged devilishly. "Oh, I'm sure we can make it work."

"Uuuuh," Hamilton tried to think of a way out of playing the game.

"What?" teased Sinead. "Too scared to take a dare from a girl?"

"Fine." Hamilton relented.

"I'll go first. Truth or Dare?"

Hamilton hesitated before saying, "Truth."

"Truth? I would've thought that you would choose dare."

"I normally would, but I'm scared about what you would dare me to do."

Sinead laughed. "Okaaaaay, have you ever been on a date before?"

"What?"

Sinead blushed. "Have. You. Ever. Been. On. A. Date. Before."

"No."

"Really? Never?"

Now Hamilton was blushing too. "Never. You can ask Madison and Reagan."

"Okay." Sinead felt strangely better now. "Your turn."

"Sinead, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said confidently.

Hamilton thought for a moment. "I dare you to wear makeup tomorrow. For the whole day. And you have to dress up fancy. In a dress."

Sinead's stomach dropped. Uh oh. "Makeup? And a dress?" she asked feebly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Hamilton smiled smugly.

Sinead groaned and made a mental note not to underestimate Hamilton in a game of truth or dare ever again. "Fine. My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Sinead smiled. This was payback time.

"I dare you wear a tuxedo tomorrow."

Hamilton gagged. "What!?"

"You heard me." Sinead smiled hugely. "You are going to wear a tuxedo tomorrow."

Hamilton pouted. "Fine."

Sinead laughed. "We can both endure our embarrassments together and go out to a fancy place to eat."

Hamilton looked at her strangely. "I mean," Sinead added, "only if you want to."

Hamilton shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Sinead smiled. "Great. Then it's a date." Her cheeks colored. "I mean-I mean-,"

Hamilton smirked. "I know what you mean. Truth or Dare?"

Knowing that she would regret this later, she answered, "Truth."

"Tell me where your parents are."

Only after you catch me!" Sinead took off running through the underbrush. Hamilton followed in hot pursuit.

She hoisted herself onto a tree trunk and shimmied up to the top. "Try and get me now!" she taunted.

While Hamilton stood at the bottom of the tree, contemplating his next move, there was a rustle behind Sinead. Slowly, she turned, and found that she was looking straight into the eyes of a midnight black panther.

She screamed and toppled off of her branch, almost missing the one below her. The panther growled, and turned back around. Astonished, Sinead climbed onto the branch. Why had the panther left a perfectly good meal? The answer became clear in a millisecond.

She could hear a softer growl now, perfectly synced to the growl that she had heard before.

The panther had returned. And it had brought a friend.

Sinead stepped backwards, forgetting that she was on a tree. She started freefalling towards the ground; she could see it rushing up to meet her; and-

"Ooof!"

She found herself on top of Hamilton.

Sinead leaped up and screamed, "RUN!"

The panthers were making their way down the tree now. The teenagers didn't need any more incentive than that.

They turned and ran faster than they had ever run before.

After making their way through fern after fern, they finally slowed down enough to look behind their shoulders.

"I don't think the panther's following us." Hamilton dusted off his shirt. "We should be fine."

Sinead didn't know what to do. Hamilton had saved her from a huge drop, and he was acting like nothing had happened.

"Well, I just wanted to say, thanks. For, you know the tree…." Sinead waved her hands lamely in the direction that they had come.

"You're welcome."

Sinead suddenly gasped. "Where are we?!"

The two looked around for any clues on which way to go, but found none. They had left the map back at their picnic.

Hamilton groaned. "We're toast."

"Not necessarily." Sinead shrugged. "We can just wait until someone comes to find us."

Hamilton gave a sigh of resignation. "Fine. But what was your secret? About your parents."

Sinead sighed and sat down on a rock for support. "My parents died right after Ned, Ted and I were born. We went to an orphanage."

Hamilton nodded. "I'm with you so far."

"We later found out that – that-," Sinead gave a small sob. "That they were Vespers."

Hamilton put his arm around Sinead's shoulder. They sat there for a while, until Hamilton gave a small laugh. "Well, we get lost in the rainforest, chased by panthers, and learn stuff about the Vespers. Sounds like a pretty typical Cahill date."

Sinead laughed, and then smiled at Hamilton. He was leaning closer. Closer. Sinead closed her eyes and –

"Ha! Put your hands in the air and weapons on the ground!" called out the voice of Dan Cahill.

**Hope you guys liked it! If you did- please review! Thanks! Also, can you fill out my questionare? Yay!**

**Also, read ****Cahills Writing Fanfiction****. It's my other story. Cheers!**

**Questions:**

**1. Should Dan fall in love with Bella?**

**2. Should Bella love or just be friends with Dan**

**3. What questions should Dan ask Sinead and Hamilton with the Truth Serum?**

**Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Thanks for waiting so long for me to come up with this new chapter, but I had a severe case of writers block! :( Anyway, if you have time, check out my other story, Cahills Writing Fanfiction! Please review! Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues. Or the Cahill Resort. I mean the resort, not the story. Ah, you know what I mean.**

The Truth Serum: Part 2

To Dan, this was more exciting than the time that he took twenty bottles of diet coke, poured mentoes into them, and dumped them off the top of the roof onto Amy and Evan, who were holding hands in the garden. That was pretty epic. But, hunting for the truth serum with Bella was much more exciting.

They had woken up bright and early on the second day so that they could find the serum faster. The other day had been a complete waste, but now they knew not to search on the east side of the rainforest. The only useful thing that Dan had learned was to never poke a stick at a giant anthill. While eating a sandwich.

Bella lead Dan to the heart of the rainforest, and then stopped him abruptly. "We're here."

Dan peered around at the shrubbery and trees, looking for any sign of a house. "Uh, Bella? Why here?"

Instead of answering, Bella tromped over to the bottom of a tree and pressed down on a knot. What looked to be just a section of grass flipped over, revealing a silver elevator. Bella hopped in and motioned for me to follow. As soon as Dan stepped into the cylinder, it started sinking down into the earth. A second later, it was emerging in a wide room with a huge computer on the side. Dan gasped and pressed his hands against the glass. "No way!"

Bella nodded smugly. "Yes way. Admit that it's awesome."

Dan shrugged, trying to sound cool. "Eh, it's OK." On the inside, though, he was freaking out.

Bella snorted and bumped his shoulder. "You lie."

The glass elevator opened into the room, and Dan raced to the giant computer. Its screen showed different parts of the resort. There was the beach, the pool, the tennis courts, the lobby, and the entrance to the rainforest. At the beach, a dog was running around, and its owner was chasing after it and falling into the sand. At the pool, Jonah was walking with a girl that Dan didn't recognize. And in the lobby- Dan did a double take and started laughing.

Bella came up behind him. "What?" she asked, confused.

Dan gleefully grabbed a remote and pressed on the rewind button. In slow motion, they watched Amy walking across the screen with-

"Ian Kabra!" Dan laughed. "Wow, this is quality stuff! We TOTALLY need to get that truth serum. That's probably why she looked so weird! Amy's in love with the cobra!"

Bella got hold of the remote and clicked on the rainforest. A dozen more screens popped up, showing all different parts of the forest. Bella clicked on the Arial view icon, and the screens suddenly shifted. They were flying up, and looking down on the forest.

Bella smirked. "We can use this to find where the old Lucian's hut is. Pretty ingenious, right?"

Dan gave a reluctant yes. "Try zooming in on the west side. We haven't checked there."

Bella obeyed, and they started hovering the camera all over the forest. After a few minutes of dizzying footage, Dan yelped. "There! Go back! I think I saw something!"

Bella quickly backtracked, and they found themselves staring at the fuzzy image of an old hut, clearly abandoned, next to a waterfall. Bella whooped, and gave Dan a high five. "It's forest coordinates are 4-5 East. We need to hurry if we want to get there before three o'clock."

Dan frowned. "Where are we now?"

"3-2 Central. We have about an hour's walk from where we are now."

Dan groaned. Yet another reason for his feet to ache. But he would do anything to get that Truth Serum. "Let's go."

Before they left, Bella insisted on stocking up some stuff. They visited the storage room, and they each grabbed waterproof backpacks with the _Cahill Resort_ label printed on to it. They stocked their new bags with maps, tracking gear, waterproof and bulletproof jackets, dart guns, poisons, and, of course, root beer. Dan would have also added in a sandwich, but because of what had happened the day before with the giant fire ants, he decided to go without. All in all, their backpacks were still surprisingly light. They headed out into the rainforest, ready for some walking.

Every couple of minutes, Bella would check her jungle tracking watch, watching their coordinates. She would occasionally yell out for them to turn more to the right or to the left, but in all, they were making great time. The only awkward moment was when Dan had to pee because of all the root beer he had packed and he had to duck in the woods. A couple minutes later, Bella had to do the same. After a while, the sun got so hit that Dan abandoned his thirstiness and dumped his bottle of water onto his head.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You do know that you just used up the last of your water, right Dan? Who knows where our next water source will be?"

Her answer came in the form of a loud roaring sound. Dan and Bella had reached the waterfall.

The waterfall was massive, with huge pale jets of water hurtling towards the lake, pounding the surface and creating mist. It was a beautiful sight, and one that left Dan speechless. _It would be really fun to kayak down this baby,_ he thought to himself.

Bella pursed her lips. "Getting down this waterfall will not be easy. What we need is a rope." She took one out of her pack and handed it to Dan. "Tie this around that rock," she ordered. Bella then grabbed her waterproof jacket and pulled it on. Dan followed suit. Finally, she grabbed the loose end of the rope, and smiled. "Watch and learn, young Jedi." She then jumped off the cliff.

Dan's heart missed a beat. He cautiously leaned over the cliff, to find Bella slowly making her way down the slick rocks on the side of the waterfall. When she was safely to the ground, she jumped onto the moss, and called out to Dan, "PULL UP THE ROPE !"

Dan pulled up the rope, and tried to calm his pulse. _It's okay. Bella did it. You can do this, Dan._ Then, closing his eyes, he jumped.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Dan could feel himself swaying from the rope, landing on a rock, and lowering his foot. One at a time, he stepped down the rocks, hanging on to the rope for support. It seemed to take hours, but he finally reached the bottom of the rocks. Dan jumped away from the rope and landed in the mossy bank. Bella came over and congratulated him. "That was pretty good for a first timer!"

"Thanks." Dan caught sight of the small hut in the distance. "C'mon, I can see the house from here!"  
Dan and Bella took off at a run towards the trees. They stopped when they reached the Lucian's hut. It was completely dilapidated, with its roof caving in, porch sagging, and nearby trees poking through it. It had an eerie silence surrounding it, and Dan had the feeling that nobody had been near this house since the 1900s.

Bella crept on to the porch and opened the squeaky door. "Care to join me?"

Dan nodded and stepped into the hut.

Bella immediately got to work- scouring the place for any clues, checking every single piece of stray wood, looking for objects that could lead them to a secret lab.

After ten minutes of searching, Bella collapsed onto the moldy floor. Dan did the same.

"T ere's nothing!" she wailed. "Nothing's here! It was all just a stupid myth, like Nathan said."

Dan sighed. Maybe Bella was right. There was nothing here, and there probably never was. The old serum maker died out here, a long time ago, never dreaming that two gullible kids would interrupt his peace, trying to find a truth serum that never even existed. Feeling like a complete failure, Da leaned against one of the roughly carved wooden beams for support.

_Creeaaak!_ Suddenly, the wall behind Dan moved aside, and there was a narrow staircase leading down. Bella jumped up and ran to where Dan was. They screamed and whooped loudly, and then Dan grabbed a flashlight out of his backpack and handed it to Bella. "Ladies first."

Bella switched on the flashlight and bounced down the steps excitedly. Dan followed nervously.

The stairs ended, but all Dan could see was black. Then, Bella yanked on a suspended cord, and the room was flooded with light. Dan and Bella gasped.

The room was filled with bottles. Lots of different sizes, shapes, and colors were placed around the room. Each had a label on them. Dan and Bella immediately started looking at all of them.

"Sleeping Draught, Painful Death, Energy, Pain Reliever-" Dan read aloud from the labels.

He heard Bella give a squeak from the other side of the room. "Dan…here it is."

The Truth Serum was bright blue, and the liquid looked thick and syrupy. Dan held it up to the feeble light and cheered. Finally, what they had come for!

Dan lightly put the bottle in his backpack, wrapped up in his jacket. He and Bella left the cabin triumphantly, but not before closing the secret entrance.

Dan smiled evilly. "Who should we use this on first? I say Amy and Ian."

Bella shrugged and laughed. "I honestly don't have a better plan."

As Dan was about to suggest using it on Jonah, too, he heard some strange noises coming from the bushes. He motioned to Bella to follow him, and they crept towards thee trees.

Silently, Dan parted the leaves and they peered in. Dan almost jumped. It was Sinead and Hamilton! But the best part was that Hamilton was leaning down close to Sinead's face. Sinead was closing her eyes.

Dan jumped out of the bushes. "Ha!" he yelled triumphantly. "Put your hands in the air and your weapons on the ground." And with that, he triumphantly held up the Truth Serum.

**So, yeah, this was kinda just a filler/explanatory chapter, but we'll be right back with the good stuff. I decided not to make Dan and Bella fall in love, b/c i'm way too loyal to Natan. Sorry. But, if you wanted to make Dan and Bella fall in love, i totally give you rights to use her character in your own story.**

**Can you answer these questions for me? Thanks!**

**1. What should the next chapter be about? Amian, Hamead, or Jonah+Martina (Maronah? Or maybe Jonina?)**

**2. What questions should Dan and Bella ask to everybody?**

**3. What are your stories so I can review them, too?**

**Thanks everybody! See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my faithful readers!** **I have brought you...Amian! Yay! I'm so proud of this chapter, because we finally get some Amian action! Wahoo! It's a bit cliche, but I hope you guys like it. Please review to let me know if I did well! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

Amian Date

Amy and Ian were celebrating.

"To Egypt!" Ian declared, and held his Ginger Ale as if giving an imaginary crowd a toast. Amy couldn't help it. She giggled.

Ian looked confused. "What?" he asked, bewildered.

Amy swallowed another giggle. "It's just that you're so formal. Don't you know how to, like, have fun?"

Ian looked affronted. "Of course I have fun!"

"Have you ever been rollerblading?"

Ian shuddered. "I would never indulge in such a vulgar pastime. Public rinks are for peasants."

Amy rolled her eyes. "C'mon miniature lawyer. We are going to have _fun_." She pulled a protesting Ian out the door of their hotel room.

When they got to the rollerblading rink, Ian shuddered. This place was completely below him, he knew. Amy seemed completely enraptured by the special Ekat technological innovations that allowed you to punch in your shoe size number and custom make shoes for you in five seconds, but Ian was used to that sort of thing.

Amy glanced at Ian. He looked uncomfortable. She smiled to herself. Just wait until he was on the rink.

Amy and Ian put on their blades and pushed off the wall. Immediately, Ian wobbled. Amy bit back a laugh and helped him upright. A couple of times he fell, but finally, Ian got the hang of it. Sort of.

Just watching Ian wobble on the rink made Amy want to laugh. Once, she let out a snort, and Ian turned to her, glaring. "You're making fun of me."

"No, I'm not." Amy assured him.

Ian groaned and tried to stand up straight, but had to lean over to balance himself. As if another person was taking control of her body, her hand reached out and took Ian's. For a moment, he looked at her, surprised. Amy was surprised with herself, too. Why was she holding hands with the Cobra? She quickly pulled away, mumbling apologies. Once Ian was straightened up, they skated off together.

Amy was astonished to find that Ian could be funny. He told her all about his private school in London, where one of the teachers actually hit you with an actual ruler. And one of them always wore so much makeup that she looked like a clown. One of them was yelling at some boy when his dentures flew out and hit the boy's head, knocking him unconscious. Amy laughed so hard, she thought that she would lose her balance and fall.

Amy told Ian about Nellie and Dan. About Nellie's odd food cravings and how she once exploded their kitchen trying to make this weird sounding food with a really long French name. And the time that Dan tried imitating Psy from Gangnam Style and ended up falling off the roof and breaking his arm (for the twelfth time). It felt good to tell someone else about her family life before the Vespers, someone besides Sinead. Ian looked a bit wistful, like he wished that he had good cozy family memories, but Amy thought it must have been a trick of the light. In fact, Ian didn't look worried at all. He looked more relaxed then Amy had ever seen him. Actually, he looked quite handsome….

Amy shook her head violently. No. She was over that stupid crush that she had on Ian during the Clue Hunt. It was all over now, and Ian hadn't even liked her anyway.

A large group of pretty teenage girls about Amy and Ian's age came onto the rink. They spotted Ian, and, like all girls, came over to him. _It's like he's some sort of girl magnet,_ Amy thought, disgusted.

They skated over and started batting their eyelashes. "Hello," said the one with the most makeup, obviously their leader. "Would you like to come skate with us?"

Ian looked bored and annoyed, like this sort of thing happened every day. "No thanks you," he answered politely.

The girls shrugged and skated away, but not before Amy and Ian could her one of them whispering, "Whatever. He's dressed like a dork, anyway."

Ian looked horrified. "A dork?" he asked Amy.

"Yeah, well, usually people wear jeans and a T-shirt, not dress pants and a tucked in shirt."

Ian looked surprised to hear this information. He had always assumed that Dan was the dorky Cahill, not him.

Amy checked her watch and stepped off the rink. "We should really be going. We've been here for two hours." She looked at Ian. "Thanks for coming. It was really fun."

"Yes." Ian agreed. "This was interesting."

As Amy was looking at him, she could feel a blush starting to creep up her neck. Why did he always have to look so good? Half of his shirt was untucked, and his sleeves were rolled up since it was hot in the rink, revealing tanned muscles. He had that cocky grin, but this time it was flushed because of all the skating. Amy drew in her breath. It wasn't fair, wasn't fair, wasn't fair.

Suddenly, looking at Ian, Amy lost her footing. She started to fall, but Ian caught her around the waist. "Thanks," she mumbled, blushing because her face was so close to his.

"No problem."

"Ian?"

Ian was still holding her. "Yes?"

"You sounded like a normal person."

Ian laughed softly. "Good." He leaned closer. "I thank your training, love."

He leaned down and touched his lips to Amy's.

All of a sudden, Amy felt alive. She was vaguely aware of the lights, the music, the skaters on the rink, but all she could feel were Ian's lips, soft and perfect. She was kissing. They were kissing. Ian and Amy were kissing. In the middle of the skating rink. Amy couldn't have felt fuller.

And then, just as quickly as it had started, it ended. Ian pulled away, blushing furiously. Amy guessed that her face was, too, but she didn't care. All she could see were Ian's amber eyes. She was drowning in them.

Ian cleared his throat and turned away. Amy looked around and could see that the pretty groups of girls were watching them, mouths agape. Amy wished Ian would turn back around, break the silence, anything.

Finally, Ian faced her again. Ha gave a small laugh. "You look cute when you blush," he remarked.

Now Amy was laughing, too. "So do you."

Ian's face sagged. "I'm sorry for doing that."

Amy smiled wider. "What are you sorry for?" she asked. "You just made my day."

Ian grinned. "Good," he whispered.

And Amy and Ian shared their second kiss.

**Awwwww! I love romance! Anyway, hope you liked it! Please please please review! Thanks!**

**I also have some questions. If you've already answered them, you don't have to do it again. Cheers!**

**1. Should Amy tell everybody about Ian, or should he stay a complete secret?**

**2. Who should my next chapter be about?**

**3. What's your favorite ice cream flavor? If yours is the same as mine, i'll give you special recognition in the next chapter!**

**Thanks so much! Have a great MLK weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating, but I wanted to wait 'till my friends birthday to update the last chappies.**

**Everybody- give a huge HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Allison!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please review!**

Chapter 9: The Battle for the Serum

Dan held up the small bottle and its glowing contents triumphantly, like a soldier would an enemy's flag. Sinead's face turned pale, and Hamilton shot her a questioning look.

Dan smiled evilly. "Sinead, I bet you know what this is."

Sinead gagged. "It's a Truth Serum! But….but….how did you find one?"

Dan shrugged. "I'm skilled."

The girl behind Dan snorted. "You mean, you're skilled enough to follow me." She turned to Sinead and Hamilton. "Hi. I'm Bella. My parents are the managers of the hotel."

"Remind me not to give this place a good rating." Hamilton turned back to Dan. "So that's a Truth Serum?"

Dan smirked. "Yes. Probably the only one left in the whole world."

"Well, what are you going to use it for?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Duh. We can use it to question you. And we'll record the embarrassing stuff."

Quicker than a viper, Hamilton lunged at Dan. Dan barely had time to hit the ground before Hamilton barreled over him. Dan got up and was about to start laughing at Hamilton, when he realized that something was missing.

"The Truth Serum!" Dan yelled at Bella. "They took it!" Dan and Bella raced off after Hamilton and Sinead, who were now plunging into the underbrush.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Hamilton and Sinead ran.

They crashed through trees and around ponds until they finally reached the edge of the rainforest, thanks to the GPS that Sinead had swiped out of Dan's bag. As soon as they saw the outline of the resort, they started cheering. They had made it.

Moments later, Dan and Bella came streaking out of the rainforest. They had obviously taken a shortcut. They both looked very angry. Hamilton and Sinead doubled their speed.

Finally, they reached the hotel. Not bothering with the elevator they hurried up the stairs, taking two at a time, until they were on the third level. They raced into Amy and Dan's room, and locked the door.

"That," Sinead puffed, "was epic. We have a Truth Serum now! Who should we use it on?"

Hamilton shrugged. "Maybe we should save it, you know, for later."

Sinead cackled and held up their Serum high in celebration.

One second she was holding the Serum in her left hand, the next it was gone. "What the…" She looked up at the ceiling. What was before a ceiling tile was now open, revealing the grinning faces of—

"Amy!" Hamilton jumped up and tried to grab the Serum, but it was out of his reach.

"So sorry to bother you, peasants, but we heard that you were planning to use this Truth Serum later on. Couldn't let that happen, now could we?"

Sinead gasped. "Ian?!" she called out angrily.

But the tile had already closed. Sinead put her head in her hands. "Well, that stunk."

Hamilton, however, had jumped to his feet. "We have to get that back!"

Sinead frowned. "How?"

Hamilton smirked. "Let's just say that the Tomas have some tricks up their sleeves."

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Amy and Ian were cramped in an air shaft.

Amy high fived Ian, (well, as much as you can in an air shaft) and congratulated him. "That was awesome!"

Ian shrugged. "It will be awesome as soon as we get out of this cramped…thing."

They dropped out of the vent into the hallway, startling an elderly couple. As soon as they hit the carpet, they took off down the stairs towards the pool.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Jonah had never had so much fun with someone who wasn't a huge Jonah Wizard fan.

The ropes course had been great, and Jonah was liking Martina even more with every passing moment. She was cute and funny, and so….natural. She didn't have a gimmick, nothing quite stunning or special about her. She was just…her.

"So, Justin, wanna go down to the pool? They have the best smoothies down there."

"Sure. My family probably isn't missing me much."

As they were walking down the sandy path, Jonah saw someone in the distance, running. I was Amy with….was that Ian? Behind her, Dan and another girl were running after them, screaming bloody murder. "What the….." Jonah muttered. He looked up at the roof of the resort, and there stood Hamilton and Sinead, buckling something to their waists. Jonah looked back at Amy and Ian and saw that Ian was holding something that was neon blue.

Suddenly, everything clicked in Jonah's head. His family members were chasing after that blue bottle. It must be important…..

Jonah grabbed Martina's arm and pulled her behind a bush. He pointed to Amy and Ian, and the blue bottle. "You see that bottle? My family is chasing after it, and we need to get hold of it."

Martina smiled. "Is this like some family game?"

"I don't really know," Jonah admitted. "But I do know that the blue bottle is important. And we need to get it."

Martina nodded. "Follow me," she beckoned. "I know just the right thing."

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Amy and Ian were racing around the tennis courts.

"Where can we hide this thing?" Ian panted.

Amy thought for a moment, and then her jade eyes lit up. "I know! How about the golf course? Nobody will ever think to look there."

Ian nodded, and they changed course towards the Golf Course. They could hear  
Dan and his friend following them, but their shouts were getting softer and softer.

Suddenly, they heard a loud screeching noise. A golf cart was throttling towards them. A girl was at the wheel, and she was pointing straight at  
Amy and Ian.

"Run!" Amy screamed, and she and Ian took off.

The golf cart soon overtook them. The person in the passenger seat stepped out, and Amy was surprised to see that it was Jonah. He got out and pointed a….water gun?... at them. "Stop," he ordered.

Ian snorted. "Yeah, like we're just going to hand over the Serum to you because you pointed your stupid water gun at us. I'm a LUCIAN! I know a real gun when I see one! And that is not a real gun. It's just a water gun."

Jonah laughed. "Yeah, but you don't know what it's filled with." And with that, he sprayed salt water into Ian's eyes.

"Aaaaaaahhheeeeeeiiiiiii!" Ian screamed in pain as the liquid splashed him in the face. Amy gasped and dropped the Serum. "Ian are you alright?"

"The Serum!" he yelled, but it was too late. Jonah and the girl had already ridden away in their golf cart, punching the air in one hand, and grasping the brilliant blue bottle with the other.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Sinead grasped Hamilton's had. "Are you sure this will work?"

Hamilton looked at her so calmly that Sinead felt shivers go down her spine. "Do you trust me?"

Sinead nodded. "Of course I do."

"Then jump."

Sinead squeezed her eyes shut, and stepped forward into thin air. She wanted to scream, but Hamilton's warm hand in hers calmed her.

"You can open your eyes now." Hamilton's voice urged her.

Slowly, tentatively, she opened her eyes, and gasped with delight. She was riding the wind. She was higher than the hotel, and she could see the whole island from here.

Then, Hamilton tilted their paragliders downward, and they began their descent. They followed a golf cart whizzing underneath them.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Dan and Bella stopped to catch their breath. They were around the back side of one of the Tennis courts, and they were winded. Completely, utterly out of breath.

Dan took a water bottle out of his pack and gulped it down. "We need to follow them."

Bella shook her head. "They're too far gone now."

Dan looked down the road and saw a gold cart in the distance. The person in the passenger seat was Jonah. And he was holding the—

"Get down!" Dan hissed, and pulled Bella behind a bush, out of sight of the golf cart. "Jonah has the Serum! When that golf cart comes by, we need to ambush them." Bella nodded and shifted into a crouching position. "Ready."

They didn't see the two paragliding figures descending on the golf cart.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Amy pulled Ian to his feet. "Ian, are your eyes OK?"

Ian growled. "Just peachy. Amy, we need to get that Serum."

Amy nodded, and pointed to where the golf cart had disappeared. "They went that way."

Ian nodded, and ignoring the pain in his eyes, started running after the cart, Amy following behind him.

Suddenly, the cart stopped, and multiple things happened at once.

Sinead and Hamilton jumped on the roof of the cart, knocking it over. At the same time, Dan and Bella jumped them from the side, causing Jonah to fall out of the cart. As he hit the ground, the bottle went airborne.

Time seemed to slow down. Ian jumped forward, determined to catch it. Bella pulled a steel net out of her pack, prepared to capture it. Hamilton lunged off the cart desperately, and Sinead jumped on top of  
Dan to keep him from grabbing it.

The bottle spinned higher and higher, until it started to drop. Hamilton and Ian both bent down to catch it, and ended up running into each other. Bella tripped over her net and went sprawling. Sinead was still beating Dan up. The bottle slowly fell to the ground, and shattered into a million pieces.

**Aaaaaaaah! No more Truth Serum!**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ALLISON! (AmianNatan4ever)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! CHA- CHA- CHA!**

**I hope you guys really enjoy this incredibly short chapter. Review!**

Chapter 10- Concert

Music blared from every speaker on the beach. Teenagers of all branches were there that evening to watch the sunset and get a private concert from a very famous singer.

Martina gave Jonah a confused look. "Justin, remind me why we're here again."

Jonah shrugged. "Oh, you know, there's going to be a concert here soon."

"Who's performing?"

"Well….." Jonah looked over at the drummer and guitarist on the stage. They were pointing to their nonexistent watches and frowning. Jonah got the message. It was time.

Jonah took a deep breath and faced Martina. "I have to go." He hurried up onto the stage.

The guitarist looked at Jonah, and Jonah nodded. He was ready.

"Whazzup, my homies!" Jonah yelled into the microphone.

Hundreds of teenage heads whipped around to find Jonah on the stage. "JONAH WIZARD!"

Jonah smiled. "Hey y'all. I'm glad that you all could come to my concert. I just released a new album, and I'd like to play some of its music for you tonight. This fist song is about someone very special that I met today. I hope you like it"

The drummer counted off the beat, and Jonah started with some lyrics he had just written that afternoon.

_"Just the regular gal_

_Blendin' in _

_A celebrity guy_

_Hot and thin_

_I would have never noticed you_

_If we hadn't collided_

_Now I have confided_

_My love for that ordinary girl"_

Jonah finally dared to look out at the crowd. They were going wild. But there was only one face he was searching for.

Martina was beaming at him. "Hello Jonah Wizard," she mouthed.

This was Jonah's favorite concert so far.

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Hamilton and Sinead were cheering along with the crowd. Jonah was good. Really good. Despite his cousin's success, Hamilton found himself staring at Sinead. To an outsider, she would look ordinary. But Hamilton knew that on the inside, she was daring, kind, courageous, and amazing.

Sinead turned to him and furrowed her brows. "Is something wrong?"

"You forgot something in the jungle," Hamilton answered.

Sinead patted her pockets anxiously. "What?"

"This." Hamilton snaked his arm around her waist, and pressed his lips to hers. After a brief moment, Sinead put her arms around Hamilton's neck. They were kissing in the middle of a frenzied crowd, during a Jonah Wizard concert, and it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Dan and Bella were crouched behind the stage. "On my count," Dan instructed. "One, two, three, GO!"

Bella flipped a switch, and immediately, the beach sprinkler system whirred to life, drenching everyone in the crowd.

Dan and Bella high-fived and then scurried away.

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Amy and Ian were in the crowd when the sprinklers started. Ian cursed and shook his sopping wet hair.

"I'll bet you that it was Dan and his ridiculous girlfriend," he groused.

Amy giggled. "Well, maybe now you can get some new clothes. Like jeans and a T-shirt."

Ian bit back a scathing comment about plebian clothing and instead opted for a grimace. "Of course, since those girls said I looked like a dork, or something along those lines." Ian didn't want Amy to know how much those civilians had embarrassed him.

Amy gave a soft laugh. "You look cute when you blush."

Ian snorted. "How about when I'm wet?"

Amy shrugged. "You look just as handsome."

Their lips met for the third time that day.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW! I just love Amian! I mean, duh, it says "AMIAN" in my penname.**

**Please excuse the AWFUL song lyrics, I just didn't want to steal a song, and so the only other option is to write one myself. Or I could ask my friend Mari to do one, since she is just skilled at that stuff and I am not, but she's at school, and I really don't want to get her a detention for texting her in the middle of Science class or whatever.**

**If anyone knows what Murphy's Law is- then good for you! PM me some funny quotes. If you don't know what Murphy's Law is, then LOOK IT UP ON GOOGLE! NOW! It's awesome and hilarious!**

**One chapter left! SO SAD!**

**I just realized that I am using a lot of caps today. It's probably because I am home sick.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Waaaaaaaaahhh! My story is OVER! NOOOOOOO! Oh, well. Now i'll have time for a new story! Yay!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLISON! I hope you like how Carol and I decorated your locker! WHY ON EARTH DID I HAVE TO GET SICK ON YOUR BIRTHDAY?!**

Epilogue: The Text Message

Amy, Ian, Sinead, Hamilton, Jonah, and Martina were all sitting on the balcony overlooking the beach. The sunset was brilliant.

Sinead was glad that there were still three days of paradise in store for them.

Just then, a ringtone pierced the silence. Sinead and Amy knew it well. It was the dreaded ring, the one they never wanted to hear.

The Vesper phone was ringing.

The Cahills were back in the game.

**Yay! The Cahills are back in the game! No they can save the hostages and kill the Vespers or whatever it is that they do. Anyway, ****_ciao! _****(italian word for hello/goodbye)**

**Anyway, can you please give me feedback on how I did? Thanks so much for reading this and sticking with me 'till the end even though it wasn't the best story in the world.**

**Ciao for now!**

**OMG! That rhymed!**


End file.
